Machinery has heretofore been known and used for storing and/or transporting hay, straw, or other forage material baled in cylindrical bales or haystacks, as they are commonly referred to in the trade. These bales are of substantial weight, and present particular problems in loading, storing and off-loading. Heretofore, various prior art devices have been known for loading and/or transporting bales. Exemplary prior art devices are described and illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,924,765, issued to Dewey L. Hostetler on Dec. 9, 1975; 4,076,138, issued to Ben K. Honomichl, Sr., on Feb. 28, 1978; 4,249,842, issued to Howard L. Johnson on Feb. 10, 1981; 4,261,676, issued to Bernard L Balling, Sr., on Apr. 14, 1981; 4,500,242, issued to Douglas L. Beikman on Feb. 19, 1985; and 4,549,840, issued to Jan Ansbjer on Oct. 29, 1985.
Certain of the prior art devices are difficult to manufacture, and expensive to maintain, inasmuch as the heavy cylindrical bales or haystacks produce substantial stress and wear on the apparatus used in loading and transporting such bales. It will also be noted that certain prior art devices include complex systems for loading, storing and off-loading the bales.
The present invention is designed to provide a cylindrical bale or haystack loading and transport apparatus which is adapted for being towed by a conventional tractor or the like having a hydraulic system. The apparatus is designed to be light weight and operated by a single operator.
Another object of the present invention incorporates a feature which facilitates the movement of the cylindrical bales or haystacks in an aft direction such that the bales are readily stored and off-loaded.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description together with the referenced drawings.